fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Gladstone
Joseph Alvin "Joey" Gladstone (played by Dave Coulier) is the childhood best friend of Danny Tanner, and adulthood best friend of Jesse Katsopolis. Joey moved in with Danny shortly after the death of Danny's wife, Pam, to help raise D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle. Joey tries to be a stand-up comedian, whose act usually includes imitations of cartoon-character voices such as Popeye, Bullwinkle, Pepe LePew, Elmer Fudd, and many more. Joey initially slept in the alcove of Danny's living room. However, after complaining of not being able to find privacy, Danny reconstructs his basement garage into a bedroom for him. In college, Joey got a degree in education. This way if being a comedian didn't work out he had a solid career to fall back on. Role in the house Although there was some tension between Joey and Jesse when they first move in with the Tanners, they quickly become such good friends to the point where Jesse asks Joey to be his best-man at his wedding. Jesse also insists his children call Joey, "Uncle Joey" as a sign of respect. Joey was not related to the Tanner family, but he acts as an uncle to the kids of the house. Joey usually handles the day-to-day raising of the kids by doing chores like making meals, driving the kids to school appointments, and after school activities, taking care of Michelle as a baby, and helping the kids with their homework. Joey also buys D.J. her first car for her 16th birthday. Only once did he have to play the role of parent; this was in "Joey Gets Tough", when D.J. got home an hour late from karate practice and didn't call, he grounded her the weekend of the karate tournament. After a little chat, he moved the punishment to next weekend. In "Driving Miss D.J.", he reminds Michelle that while she and Stephanie share a room, she must go play elsewhere in the event Stephanie has her friends over, similar to what Stephanie when she shared the room with D.J. and D.J. had her friends over. Employment Joey has held various jobs in addition to his work as a stand-up comic. For a while, Joey and Jesse run an advertising business, JJ Advertising. They compose jingles for products and direct TV and Radio commercials. They are also partners in a successful afternoon radio show called, "Rush Hour Renegades" on FM KFLH 95. Joey's most successful job was portraying "Ranger Joe," on an afternoon children's variety TV show. Ranger Joe's sidekick is his wise-cracking woodchuck ventriloquist puppet "Mr. Woodchuck" (first seen in "The Legend of Ranger Joe" and last seen in "Michelle Rides Again"). Hobbies Joey was something of an "everyman." His hobbies include: *Ice hockey ("Nice Guys Finish First"; he initially decided against playing in the hockey game because of a horrible moment from 15 years ago with his old nemesis Hershel Stonewall Binkley; in the rematch, he defeats Binkley and is able to put that nightmare behind him at last) *Makes impressions of cartoon characters *Playing the harmonica *Cooking *Biking *Watching old TV shows/cartoons/movies with the girls *Football *Basketball *Inline skating *Flying (episode "The Wedding ") With the help of Danny, Joey was a contestant on Star Search '90 and receives a rating of 4 stars (highest) by the show's judges. (He goes on to lose the competition to the returning champion because of an audience tie-breaking vote.) Although initially upset with himself for failing to win Star Search, Joey vows to continue with Stand-Up comedy, because he loves to make people laugh. It is also noted that he plays piano (as seen in season 8's "We Got the Beat"). Relationships Joey had off-and-on-again relationships. He never stuck with just one. For example, he dates Danny's sister, he dates a woman named Cheryl, Stacy, and many more. Danny Joey and Danny have been friends since February 23, 1968 in elementary school. Family *Mindy Gladstone (mother) *Colonel Gladstone (father) *Jasper (uncle) Fuller House It is revealed in the episode "Fuller Thanksgiving" that Joey had married a magician named Ginger. They have four kids, who are loud and obnoxious: *Phyllis Gladstone (daughter) *Lewis Gladstone (son) *Joan Gladstone (daughter) *Jerry Gladstone (son) Trivia * Right handed ("A Pox in Our House") * He and Danny both agree that they have horrible middle names * His parents are divorced Post-''Full House'' After Full House ended, Joey moved to Las Vegas, Nevada as a resident stand-up comedian. Sometime around that point in time, he met and married fellow Vegas performer Ginger, and the two had four children together. ''Fuller House'' In "Our Very First Show, Again", Joey states that he is "kicking Carrot Top's butt" in his comedy career in Las Vegas. Gallery ''Full House'' Character large 332x363 joey.jpg|Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone Season 1 Joey G.png|In the opening for seasons 1–3 Joey gets tough.jpg|From "Joey Gets Tough" (1988) Joey gets tough123.png Star search.jpg|From "Star Search" (1989) 93417313.jpg|From "Tanner's Island" (1989) joey.jpg|Imitating Bullwinkle Season 4 Joey.png|In the opening for seasons 4–7 Crimes and michelle's demeanor.png|From "Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor" (1990) Slumber party.png|With Stephanie in "Slumber Party" (1990) Fraternity reunion.png|With Danny in "Fraternity Reunion" (1990) Joey goes hollywood.png|From "Joey Goes Hollywood" (1991) The legend of ranger joe.png|From "The Legend of Ranger Joe" (1991) mr.wodd 'n' joe.jpg|Holding Mr. Woodchuck Nicky and or alexander.png|With the twins in "Nicky and/or Alexander" (1991) Gotta dance123.png|From "Gotta Dance" (1991) The wedding 1.png|From "The Wedding (Part 1)" (1991) Yours, mine, and ours.png|From "Yours, Mine and Ours" (1992) Radio days 2.png|Shaking hands with Jesse in "Radio Days" (1992) Radio days.png|Looking at Jesse sleeping in "Lovers and Other Tanners" (1992) Five's a crowd.png|From "Five's a Crowd" (1992) S6 E6 DJ:DNY:UJ:AB:S:M:JY.png|From "Educating Jesse" (1992) Season 8 Joey.png|In the season 8 opening Super bowl fun day.png|From "Super Bowl Fun Day" (1995) Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) ''Fuller House'' Fuller_House_Season_1_Joey_Character_Credit.png|Dave Coulier as Joey_Gladstone "then & now" credit pane Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_002.png Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_003.png Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_004.png Joey_Gladstone_Fuller_House_005.png thegladstonefamily.jpg|Joey with his wife Ginger and children joeygladstonechildren.jpg|Joey's four children Jerry, Lewis, Phyllis and Joan Gladstone Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Adults Category:Fuller House characters